A little addition
by Darthvaderkitten
Summary: While out hunting, Jasper finds something that will change his and his family's lives permanently...
1. Chapter 1

I ran at vampire speed towards the intoxicating smell of blood, not to drink, but to find out what the source of it was.

I had gotten used to drinking animal blood years ago, hadn't touched a human in 137 years.

I followed the heavy scent of blood that was getting stronger with every step I took until I got to a steep hill with a turned over car at the bottom.

Curious, I jumped down next to the crushed car and looked inside. There I saw a young woman sat in the passenger seat with light honey brown hair and half the car door shoved inside of her chest. In the drivers seat there was a man that looked just a bit older than the girl, a couple probably, I thought. I was about to turn away when he heard a baby's cry come from the back of the car. I whipped around and looked inside the car again. At the back of the car there was the most angelic and adorable thing I had ever seen in my entire 274 years of existence.

As carefully and as quietly as I could, I removed the door next to the child and pulled her into my arms. She smiled tentatively up at me and I just couldn't help but smile back down at her.

It took forever to get back home because I couldn't run. The poor girl was tired, she had been through alot today and she needed to sleep so I cradled her in my arms and rocked her to sleep.

Finally I arrived at my house. I kicked the door with my foot seeing my hands were full and I didn't want to risk dropping her, even though I'm a vampire, but like I said, no risks. A squealing Alice runs to the door and throws it open.

**(Alice and Edward are together and Jasper will be with Bella later on)**

"Lemme see her!" She practically screams. Alice and her visions, I thought

"Shh! She's asleep!" I say angrily

"What is going on?" Said a confused Emmett, walking up to them.

He took one look at the baby and his face lit up like a Christmas tree.

I seriously feared for this child's safety right now.


	2. Chapter 2

**EPOV**

I love Alice, I really do, but my goodness, she could be even more irritating then Emmett sometimes. My wife was sitting, well when I say sitting I mean bouncing up and down on the spot, next to me with a creepy, demented smile her face, singing 'Shopping, shopping, shopping! Shopping, shopping, shopping! Shopping, shopping, shopping!' In her mind repetitively, which was slowly driving me mad.

Fortunately, before Alice could drive me, or the rest of the family, over the edge of insanity, we heard Jasper returning. Alice, for reasons unknown, jumped right off the seat and raced excitedly towards the door, where Jasper had entered the house.

"Lemme see her!" She squealed excitedly.

Her? What does she mean her? I only heard one set of foot prints approaching the house.

"Be quiet! She's asleep!" Jasper said in a hushed tone.

She? What is going on? Is there someone else with Jasper. I got up to investigate what was going on, but Emmett beat me to it. I got up and walked calmly and at a human pace, towards to scene, Emmett, on the other hand, ran as quickly as he could, sending papers flying everywhere.

I turned to Rosalie "Aren't you coming?"

She let out an exasperated sigh "Why not?" She said with fake enthusiasm.

We walked around the corner, just in time to see Emmett, a wicked smile adorned on his face, stirring downwards.

At what he was stirring at, was unknown to Rosalie and myself, as it, however small her frame was, was covered by Alice small, petite body.

It must have been pretty small if Alice could cover it so easily, but whatever it is, it was held in Jasper's arms, as he looked down with great adoration in his eyes.

I stepped forward, with Rosalie hot on my heals, and looked over Alice's shoulder.

What I saw was the most confusing and amazing thing I ever saw.

Lying in Jasper's arms, was beautiful baby girl. She had a small, fragile, frame, but was quite chubby at the same time, what hair she had was a dark, chocolatey brown, with goldeny hazel streaks.

I heard Rosalie let out a shocked gasp, she had always wanted children, ever since she was a human, but that chance was snatched from her, when her drunken husband to be and his gang attacked, raped and left her for dead. Carlisle had come just in the nick of time, he had smelt all the blood and changed her, so that she could survive, but I'm not sure that would have been Rosalie's choice, if she had had one.

"Aww! She's so cute!" Emmett said in the loudest voice possible, causing the baby to open her big doey brown eyes, and because of that he got three whacks round the head and a glare from Jasper that said ' If I wasn't holding this baby right now I would come over there and beat you up so bad you would be unrecognizable'

"Children, what are you doing stand- oh my goodness! Carlisle!" Esme said coming around the corner and spotting the baby.

"Yes dear?"

"I think you better come"

"What is it- What on Earth? What is going on here!?"

Everyone pointed at Jasper.

"Jasper, I think you have some explaining to do"


	3. Chapter 3

Jasper POV

I had just finished explaining why I was holding a baby, when she started crying. I slowly rocked her back and forth until her beautiful chocolate eyes shut.

" Please can we keep her!" Emmett said in a loud whisper.

"I don't know," Carlise replied "I think we should have a vote"

Everybody noded.

"Ok, anybody in favour of keeping the child, we really need to think of a temporary name" he said muttering the last part to himself.

Everybody in the room lifted their hands in the air eagerly.

"Well, I guess we're keeping her then. There's a spare room upstairs, Alice, Rosalie and Esme, I'm sure your bursting to go shopping for her, but first we need to think of a name, how about Melody?"

"No! That doesn't suite her at all"

"I think we should call her Amy"

"No, I think Chloe"

The entire room burst into chaos, and woke up the poor girl.

"Quite!" I said loudly. Everybody turned towards me. "There is only one way to sort this out quietly, everybody choose a first name, and two middle names and write them down on a small piece of paper, Alice can you get three hats please"

"Sure!" She said in her usual energetic pixie voice.

Two seconds later she came back with the three hats. Everyone went of to find some paper and I was all alone with the baby.

"Now, that's much better isn't it? All peace and quiet"

She laughed a gurgley laugh and stretched her hands out to my cheeks, a large smile on her face.

1 minute later and we were all gathered around the table, the hats, each one full of paper, sat in front of me.

"So, I'm going to pull a name out of each hat, and the three names, in the order I picked them out of, will be her name. The first hat will be for her first name and the other two, her two middle names"

"Why two middle names?" Edward asked curiously.

"Because I want to, right so the first name will be..." I stuck my hand in the first hat and picked up a random piece of paper.

"Isabella!" I read out

Rosalie let out a "Yes!" So we knew it was her who entered the name.

"Yeah, well done Rosalie, that suites her perfectly" I said

"Isabella's first middle name will be..."

Once again I picked a name but from the second hat this time.

"Raven" I said which caused Alice to squeal and jump around.

"And the the last one is... Dawn. Isabella Raven Dawn Cullen, perfect"


	4. Chapter 4

JPOV

"Right! Now the name is sorted, we need to sort out her room and clothes. Let's see, Carlisle how old do you think Bella is?"  
>"About 2 and a half months old, I think" "Ok, so we need 2-4 month clothes and the room. Let me just draw out a room design for her bedroom." Alice says casually. She runs off and comes back with a piece of paper and draws extremely quickly, even for a vampire, she must know what she wants. She's finished within seconds and looks for Esme and Rosalie's opinion. They both nod approvingly with grins on their face.<br>"Here you go," Alice says passing the paper to me and the men. "I expect it done by the time we get home, oh and we're taking Bella with us." The girls turn and walking away, Rosalie gently picking Bella up on their way out and smiles lovingly at her.  
>I look down at the paper Alice gave me.<br>"Wow." Emmett whistles.  
>"This is certainly one ambitious piece." Carlisle breathes out.<br>"Come on men, we have around about..." I look down at my watch "7 hours to complete this masterpiece, best get a move on"

APOV

"This is so exciting! This is our first shopping trip with Bella ever! We have to get her loads of clothes and and stuff her room. We need a a pram, milk bottles- oh my goodness that reminds me! Bella hasn't eaten today,she must be starving! Quick we have to get some baby formula!"  
>I power-walk to the supermarket with Esme and Rosalie with Bella on her hip, hot on my heels. I walk down each row looking for the formula.<br>"Oh poor Bella you must be so hungry!" Rosalie coos.  
>Formula, formula, formula, formula where are you? Ah!<br>"Found it!" I grab the formula and head to the till.  
>"Esme, stay here and by food for Bella, Rosalie, your in charge of her room, so that means paint, bed sheets and quilt covers, anything to do with her room, and I'll buy her clothes and stuff, ok? Meet back here in 7 hours, See ya" <p>


	5. Chapter 5

APOV

Bella is fast asleep by the time we get home. It took a bit longer to get home, because we had to hire a moving truck, because we had so many bags. Yes, we had that many bags, but to be fair my Ferrari has the smallest boot ever, but I don't think that an average boot would be able to fit a humongous designer cot, a princess carriage day bed, a light teal convertible sofa bed with owl and blossom tree cushions, a pink cotton voile play canopy, a white leatherette Emmaljunga pram, a pink car seat that we actually used on the way home, a round crib with white cushions propped around the edges with a silk canopy falling around it, 63 bags of clothes, 34 bags of bottles, dummies, toys ect and so much more.

There was one toy in particular that Bella would not let go of. It was a knitted toy elephant covered in brown and light and dark pink and green stripes with a pink bow on its left ear. The second she set eyes on it she wouldn't stop crying, she kept pointing until we got the message, but when we went to pay for it, we had to lift Bella with the toy for the cashier to be able to scan it, she just wouldn't let go!

I quietly open the car door and then run around the car to open the door for Rosalie, who has a peacefully sleeping Bella in her arms. I look down at her sleeping form in adoration. I always thought babies were cute, but they don't have nothing on Bella. Even though she doesn't have much hair she still manages to look unimaginably cute. She has the tiniest frame but the biggest brown eyes, she is just adorable.

Suddenly out of nowhere Jasper runs out of the house and gently takes Bella from Rosalie. A look of pure relief washes over his face and he visibly relaxes. Wow, he must have so much faith in us. Just then I notice how mucky he is.

"Ew! Don't get her all dirty!" I exclaim, taking Bella off of him. "Come on help us with the bags." I command when Carlisle and Emmett arrive.

XXXXXXX

RPOV

I look at Bella's room proudly. I made sure everything was perfect and also designer, only the best for Bella. When I was a human I dreamed of having kids, but that dream was crushed and now I'm a vampire and I can never have kids, so now we have Bella, I have to spoil her as if she were my own daughter.

I look around, double checking everything is perfect, and then call the rest of the family in to see.

**I have a board on pinterest dedicated to this story and Bella and all her stuff, please check it out.**

**Link: crazyskittlecat/a-little-addition/**


End file.
